User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) TLJ + Mass Effect Just noticed that you write on the TLJ wiki as well. You've got good taste in games. =) --SentientMachine 19:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Aww, thanks. (Be even more impressive if TLJWiki was actually up right now, but still. : ) ) --Tullis 19:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually we just resurrected the TLJWiki on Wikia: http://tlj.wikia.com . --Tullis 17:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Infiltrator Guide I have completed my guide, and I'm rather pleased with the results. I would like to post it alongside the existing guide on the Infiltrator class page. I believe that it is possible to have both community-driven guides and those written by single users on the wiki, and that this would possibly encourage more to be written. Also, given the size of each article, it would be difficult to include both my own work and what has been developed previously on the same page in a way that doesn't look cluttered and cumbersome. Offering both, whether they agree or not (I have not compared the two articles as of yet), is a very good thing in my opinion. —Feauce 04:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :You've certainly done good work on your Infiltrator guide, but my only concern is that we'll end up with dozens of user-signed guides that will be confusing for people who just want the best information to play their character. I'll see if it's possible to merge your info into the existing guide in an elegant way, but if not I'll find another solution. --Tullis 12:57, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::That isn't the case on the FFXI wiki, which I'm certain sees more traffic than this one. Typically, only two or three guides are listed for any given topic (job, craft, etc). Guide posting would just have to be monitored, though I do understand your concern. Part of it is the allowance for anonymous users to make edits to pages. I'm actually rather surprised that they aren't required to have a Wikia account first, as it is on many other sites. —Feauce 16:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Not forcing people to make an account tends to encourage more contribution. It does occasionally create problems but nothing we can't catch. Hmm. Regarding the guide -- my other worry is that there's a lot of good information on your Infiltrator Guide that really should be in the main article. If it's not there we risk people missing it if they don't go to your guide. That's part of the reason I wouldn't want to split it. --Tullis 16:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Should the existing guide be replaced, then? The articles and talk pages could be moved in such a way that histories remain intact for each article. As far as I can tell, the only content that is in the main guide and not in mine is the section on how to use the class in combat, which I purposely left out. —Feauce 18:22, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, the fact is that no edits are completely lost unless the page is deleted, and even then it can be recovered. If it's an issue I guess we can move the Infiltrator Guide to another heading, but it seems pointless when I can just rollback the article if needs be. Check what might be worth saving in the article but otherwise it looks good to merge. (Just out of curiosity, why did you leave out using the class in combat? You've piqued my interest now : ) ) --Tullis 04:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hehe. Because, in my opinion, people will naturally find their own way to use a given class, assuming they don't have some idea already. Also, in writing the guides we describe the best options for the tools granted to that class (weapon types, talents, etc.) that should make a how-to for combat redundant. Also there are factors beyond simply the terrain (hallway, planetary surface, stairs, etc.) that will affect how a given combat should be approached. Combat encounters could be its own guide, but for the most part I think people will find all the information they need on the various mission and assignment pages. Basically, it's irrelevant to the purpose of writing a class guide and probably isn't what someone is reading it for in the first place. —Feauce 08:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Advanced tables On certain pages like the Equipment page, for example - we can use one table for grouping data, instead of separating it to multiple sections. That, in my opinion creates a clear view of the data. Going back to the Equipment page example, in that page, there are three sections regarding Medi-gel and Grenades upgrades: #Where to find Medi-gel upgrades. #Where to find Grenade Upgrades. #What is the cost for both. Instead, I thought to set up the following table: In this example, the table is pretty wide due to the use of full names - but the data is grouped in one place instead of being scattered throughout the page. :Looks good though. Anything that makes finding equipment easier for players is fine by me. I agree it is a little wide, but I don't think there's much we can do about that, unless we cut them down to 'C-Sec Requisitions' and 'Normandy Requisitions'. That way we still know where to go, it's just shorter. (Aside: do we move the NRO to Alliance Requisitions Officer, as that's his actual title in-game? However, having 'Normandy' on the front helps avoid confusion that there's another requisitions officer around somewhere...) --Tullis 17:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think that calling it Normandy requisition officer helps reader relate to where they can find him (although, there are only two in the game so it shouldn't matter). We can also use the acronym and give the full name when the hovering over the link. Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that nonsense on my talk page (as well as another individuals page). I tried to resolve it myself earlier today, but the other party involved didn't want to let it go. But, as the saying goes, it DOES take two to tango, and I for one have decided the issue is resolved. Sorry you had to get dragged into it. SpartHawg948 21:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem, it's what I (we) are here for, right? : ) --Tullis 21:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Need Help With Something i am doing a comprehensive paperr on wiki vandelism for my web design class. And with science fiction wiki's people tend to add there own non canonical races, i noticed there was a races added by a vandal, this race is called the garol (i think). is there any chance i can get some information on specific aspects of this fictitious race. Hey. When I first joined this community you said I could leave a message here if I needed help, and I do. I think we've got a troll. Someone calling themself ralok has posted on the Gillian Grayson talk page a) Calling me (or possibly you, but probably me) a "cockbite" b) giving some rather confused misinformation about autism and c) calling autistic people lazy and stupid. This is just a troll that I shouldn't respond to, right? I know it's pretty obvious, but considering that I'm on the spectrum myself, as is my little brother, it's very hard not to take this personally. Also, as an admin, can you do anything about this guy?--HighTime 04:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not surprised you were offended; those comments were appalling. I've asked him to remove this "edit" immediately. If he doesn't, I will, and he'll be banned shortly after. --Tullis 01:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks--HighTime 04:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::The comment has been removed and I've (hopefully) said my piece on his Talk page. With your permission, I'd like to consider this incident closed. --Tullis 04:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Of course. Thanks again for your help. --HighTime 04:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Needs a Message Board perhaps?... I have been a part of the wiki world for a long time and I have grown fond of the Halopedia Message Board, it seems like this site is in need of one as it is indeed close to the 1000 article line. Just a thought....--2K Dragon 14:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Might be worth looking into. Do you have any links to info about the Halopedia Message Board I could investigate? --Tullis 14:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Dunno.... I can ask Commander tony about it..... or I think I'll just look into it. --2K Dragon 17:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:2K_Dragon ;My halopedia user page.... ;create an account here and look into the preset options for creating a userpage is is alot easier but you still get to keep your wiki page (mine sucks) ;the main point of having a message board is to make it easier to converse and to have the ability to have a private conversation. ;I want you to talk to nic' via the message board after you have created an account and he can help you I will be standing by for questions but I am currently preping for final exams at my school... ;I am sorry for the uhhh... bad spelling and pathetic wording but my brothers ipod touch auto "corrects" spelling according to how you normaly spell the word...... I will be gone for around 8-12 hours sorry..... (also for your concideration: a ranking system, phew! jeez one step at a time 2K.....) --2K Dragon 17:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) vandal probs here on this site??? --2K Dragon 18:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :...Sorry, what? I seem to be getting messages from two people with the same username. --Tullis 18:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Is that possable?!!!! I am sorry I do not usu talk via a discussion page, Am I wording this wrong? I assure you I am one and the same..... --2K Dragon 12:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::My mistake, I apologise. Thanks for the links. Yeah, we have a minor vandal problem but... so does every wiki. : ) --Tullis 13:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) How can I help? (as a foot note, halopedia does not have that problem, when a vandal surfaces he/she is crushed within the hour... by an admin ar a user with rollback.) --2K Dragon 13:38, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually we stay on top of it pretty well; we generally spot most vandalism and quietly roll it back before there's a problem. I don't generally "crush" vandals except in rare cases, as most vandals are attention-seekers and that's just playing right into their hands. : ) But I appreciate the offer. --Tullis 14:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) yes and by crush I am saying the (shudder) BANHAMMER... --2K Dragon 16:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC) lol I was only kidn' dont worry were not that harsh.... well CT is but not the rest of us... I like this site better...--2K Dragon 11:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Normandy thought you might want to take a look at the normandy's crew, it combines past and present tense saying that sheppard is commanding officer while private jenkiins is still alive 16:21, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but tagging Jenkins as deceased is technically a spoiler. We could move him into crew members or something; I don't want to delete him altogether. Hmm. --Tullis 16:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::but tagging sheppard as current CO is also considered a spoiler... :: 17:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::It's also a spoiler that Shepard becomes a Spectre, but that's right on the back of the box. : ) However, you do make a good point. I suppose we could do a section for former crew members, but that would just be Jenkins and Anderson. I'll think about how to handle it. If you have any ideas give me a shout. --Tullis 17:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Didn't want to waste another header but a quick question; what does toxic damage +% do? ie sledgehammer rounds. It makes no sense, as sledgehammer rounds on their own do no toxic damage nor could it mean that any damage done is multiplied by 50% under the category of toxic damage, as this would conflict with the "tungsten and shredder are best choices" theory that I hear all the time. 17:59, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::*checks ammo tables* Yeah, that's weird, because to the best of my knowledge, Sledgehammer Rounds don't have toxic damage at all, just cause heavy impact. That may be an error on the ammo table. --Tullis 18:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::nope, its ingame too, I've never figured it out and figured id ask 18:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Codex/Player Tutorials Hello. When I registered, I wanted to expand this article. But here's my first question about modifying secondary codex entries. Will it be a problem if I write entries based on PC version of the game? I'm pretty sure that player tutorials, like Basic Controls, The Tactics HUD and others are different on Xbox and PC versions. Sorry for my lame english spelling skills ;( :That's very true, but there isn't actually a Codex/Player Tutorials section in the Xbox 360 version. That appears to have been added to the PC version because some people found the 360 tutorial system to be less than robust. So yes, the controls are different, but the Codex/Player Tutorials section will necessarily be PC version only. We can put a note on the Tutorial entries highlighting this for 360 users. But that Codex section has needed expanding for ages so please, go ahead. The one thing to bear in mind is that our articles on Codex entries are copied directly from the Codex in-game. :Your spelling skills seem fine to me. : ) But if you need any help please give me a shout. And welcome! --Tullis 13:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) VA Question Hey Tullis, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one interested in the voice acting of ME. :) Anyway, I think that a few of the voice actors listed on character pages are incorrect. :Doctor Warren / Mira - Diane Michelle (not Kath Soucie) :Rafael Vargas / Zabaleta - Townsend Coleman (not Cam Clarke) Figured that I should ask you about this before doing anything... Thoughts? --Morlan 01:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, if they're wrong, go ahead and correct 'em. No need to ask. : ) :Yes, I am a terrible VA geek. My main reason for posting the voice actors here (even if I occasionally flub it :p) is this: the voice acting in ME is damned good and most of the actors only have "Additional Roles" on their IMDB page. I feel that if someone does good VO, they deserve specific credit. : ) --Tullis 01:14, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Haha.. what if they did poor VO work in ME? do they still deserve credit? ::I agree, the voice acting in Mass Effect is fantastic. Some of the best I’ve ever heard in a game (or any other medium).--Morlan 01:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, in that event, we need to know who to blame. >:) :::One thing: you're sure that's not Kath Soucie? I could have sworn that was her. It's either those two or Talitha, unless Diane Michelle did her too. : ) --Tullis 01:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it's Diane Michelle... listen to Michelle's narration demo on her website: ::::http://www.dianemichelle.com/MP3/narr.mp3 ::::Sounds exactly like Mira IMO. ::::I also think Kath Soucie voiced Talitha, but I’m not really sure. ::::I've heard Soucie’s voice dozens of times, but I still have a hard time identifying her.--Morlan 01:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Not a big deal, but I don't think Townsend Coleman voices David al Talaqani. Sounds like Josh Dean (trying to do a deeper voice) to me. He's got that lisp that Dean has in a few lines.--Morlan 01:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Mkay, but listen to al Talaqani's last words (poor guy) and compare them to Vargas. If you don't hear it, get rid. : ) --Tullis 01:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I’ll listen to it a few more times. ::Unrelated: ::Not to turn this into a forum or anything, but if I could get your opinion.. ::Do you think Dwight Schultz voices Navigator Pressly?--Morlan 01:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::... :::I 'unno. Hadn't crossed my mind before, but it's certainly possible. : ) --Tullis 01:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) BioWare Questions I got from your user page that you work at BioWare (the best games developer in the world is either BioWare or Valve (you guys need to team up to utterly blow away the competition) and BioWare was the not-so-educated guess I took here). I'm not going to ask questions about ME2's plot, because I'm not a moron. I do, however, have a few questions about the series in general. First of all, is there actually a story planned for ME3 or are you making it up as you go along as one of my friends claims when she spotted what she thinks is a big plothole in the first game's story. Secondly, is the ME2 logo the actual one or merely a placeholder? Because I personally think it's a bit bland (says he who prefers Roman numerals for sequels). Thirdly, the Codex for ME1 states that "the cinematic version of explosive decompression is fiction." Yet the trailer for ME2 shows explosive decompression. *scratches head* Fourthly, does Mass Effect have tractor beams or forcefields? Because the technology could potentially be adapted for them if I understand it correctly. For example, a tractor beam could be a mass-increasing field formed from adapted shield generators that slows down an enemy ship. It can’t stop it due to the power requirements of the core, much like the core cannot accelerate its own ship to incredibly high speeds, but it slows the opposing ship enough for a boarding action or merely for a good shot from a ship’s main cannon. Forcefields are similar. Of course, if you don't work at BioWare and I've just babbled on about stuff that comes from my sleep-deprived mind, please, don't hesitate to mock me. --Thejadefalcon 11:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't answer any of these. I have nothing to do with developing Mass Effect. The official forums are the place to ask questions like this. --Tullis 12:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, curses. The one Mass Effect site I can't get to (blocked on all the public computers for some reason). *sighs* Thanks anyway. --Thejadefalcon 12:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Heya. I don't have much to say, but I hate having my PMs to people unanswered, so I make sure to respond. Unfortunately, I'm just taking my second playthrough of the game currently. While I would love to join the community, I doubt I would have anything to add that has not already made its way in here. I can always make little ninja edits for grammar and expansions where I can, though. Thanks. 18:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not a problem at all -- we always welcome fact and spelling checkers. : ) Actually, if you can take screenshots, just one or two from our wishlist on the Talk:Screenshots page would be immensely helpful. And welcome! --Tullis 18:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Categorizing Hehe, no worries, my pleasure to make amends after my first time at editing here. And yeah, just give me a list of all the categorizes (Or just some) and I'll begin right away. Warm Regards, Lt. Mc 18:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Check out , that has a full category list. Thanks! : ) --Tullis 18:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Revision difference - visibility Hi there, I've noticed on my visits here that text in revision diffs is rather hard to read since the text for added and context lines is white on green/grey background (example). I've made a fix for myself at User:Porter21/monaco.css but I thought you might be interested in applying these fixes globally (by adding them to MediaWiki:Common.css). Keep up the good work with this wiki :) -- Porter21 (talk) 10:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually it used to be black on a pale background, I have no idea why it changed to white--and you're right, it is impossible to read. Thank you very much for the fix, I'll see what I can do. --Tullis 12:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I already suspected it wasn't done intentionally :-) Might be something on the wikia side of things, especially considering there have been no changes to this wiki's CSS files in quite a while. Just to add, since the issue is limited to the Monaco skin (Monobook is fine), inserting above fix into MediaWiki:Monaco.css should also be sufficient. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thinking about it, feel free to change it if you want--CSS is really not my forte and I don't want to screw stuff up. : ) --Tullis 18:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I would, but only sys-ops (and bureaucrats) can edit pages in the MediaWiki namespace :-) There's not much you can do wrong, simply copy/paste everything at User:Porter21/monaco.css to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC)